Qui suis je ?
by Eilane
Summary: -"tout est si sombre ici" point of view d'un mysterieux personnage après un évenement tragique...one shot ! Reviews please !


**Qui suis-je ?**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Eilane

**Genre **: Drama

**Rating** : K

**Note de l'auteur** : One-Shot...Il s'agit d'une fanfic « point of view » mais je ne vous dirais pas qui parle car ça enlèverai tout le charme !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

Tout est si sombre ici... 

Où suis-je ?

Nulle part... Le vide semble être partout autour de moi. Je cherche désespérément une issue, mais je n'aperçoit rien d'autre que le néant, froid, noir et effrayant. J'ai l'impression désagréable de flotter dans un ciel sans étoile. Prisonnier d'une toile invisible, j'attends que le destin me tende la main.

Qui suis-je ?

Je l'ignore...Je fouille dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'une réponse, mais rien ne vient. Peut-être au fond ne suis-je rien d'autre qu'une simple petite particule de poussière...totalement insignifiante aux yeux de l'univers. Toutefois, je crois qu'autrefois, j'ai été humain...

Les secondes, les minutes, peut-être même les heures s'écoulent et j'attends toujours.

Je ne veux plus rester dans le noir à présent. J'appelle, mais personne ne répond...je suis seul, abandonné de tous... Pourtant, il me semble percevoir des voix dans le lointain, comme les échos d'une vie qui n'est plus la mienne.  
On crie, on hurle de désespoir, on pleure à chaude larme...Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé...Les voix se rapprochent, deviennent plus distinctes...la panique, la peur et l'effroi sont partout autour de moi.

Et dans ma prison nocturne, j'écoute...

Puis, soudain, une lumière apparaît. Sous moi, je la vois, d'abord floue puis plus nette au fur et à mesure que son champ s'agrandit et m'offre une vision de chaos.

Je vole au dessus d'un château en ruine, situé près d'un grand lac...Sur la pelouse de son parc, plusieurs personnes se sont rassemblées autour de quelque chose que je ne parvient pas à apercevoir.

Un grand homme, habillé d'une robe rouge et or, à la longue barbe blanche s'approche du groupe. Je ne distingue pas son visage, mais je sais qu'il a dans son regard embué de larmes, la sagesse infinie des anciens.

Je connais cet homme...Certaines bribes de souvenir reviennent en moi à l'improviste...Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés...mais étions nous amis ou ennemis, je l'ignore !

La foule s'écarte pour le laisser passer et je vois enfin...

Deux corps inertes sont allongés, côte à côte, sur le sol d'herbe rougie par le sang : un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses yeux verts émeraude restés entrouverts dans une expression de défi, une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, une épée ensanglantée à la main ; et un homme, plus âgé, le visage blafard plus proche de celui d'un serpent que d'un visage humain, tenant dans ses longs doigts blancs et squelettiques une baguette magique...

Nul ne peut dire qui avait frappé le premier... Il me semble juste qu'au moment où le coup avait été asséné à l'un des deux opposant, l'autre s'était effondré, lui aussi, comme si un lien magique les unissait par delà même la mort.

Leurs visages me sont terriblement si chacun d'eux avait beaucoup compté, au cours de ma vie.

Je me sens soudain aspiré vers le sol... La vision du château se rapproche petit à petit...ou plutôt, c'est moi qui descends vers les corps.

Et alors, je comprends... Les souvenirs affluent à nouveau...Je ne suis nullement une particule de poussière...Je suis une âme...Et ce que je vois, juste au dessous de moi, n'est autre que la scène de ma propre mort...

La mort...pourquoi l'avoir si longtemps redoutée...en fin de compte, elle ne me semble à présent pas plus terrible que la vie...mais peut-être est-ce parce que ma vie n'a été finalement qu'une suite de douloureux évènements ?

Je n'ai plus peur...Je suis prêts. J'attends que la Mort vienne me chercher, m'emporte avec elle et me libère enfin de cette affreuse destinée trop lourde à porter !

Mais plus je me rapproche du sol, et plus je sens la vie reprendre le dessus...Il me semble presque sentir l'odeur du sang qui ruisselle sur la pelouse, sentir l'oxygène soulever à nouveau mes poumons.

Je ne veux plus me battre...Je veux quitter ce monde dans un repos bien mérité, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.  
Tout se brouille autour de moi...Je ne veux plus rien voir, je ferme les yeux...Une lumière aveuglante m'éblouie derrière mes paupières closes... La lumière du soleil qui brûle ma peau cadavérique. Autour de moi, tout le monde pleure en criant :

_« Harry...Harry... »_

J'ouvre doucement mes paupières...mes yeux, rouges comme le sang, tentent doucement de s'habituer à nouveau à la lumière cinglante du jour...

_Harry Potter est mort, tandis que Lord Voldemort revient à la vie._

**FIN**

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, cliqué en bas à gauche pour un petit review, s'il vous plait ! ;-) 


End file.
